Minako's child!
by Dragonblossom
Summary: Takes place in the future. Minako has a child, but who's the father?


Chibi Usa was 15 years old now. When she was younger her dream was to grow up and be a lady. Some may have called her cute. Now that she was a teenager, only one word could describe her... weird.   
No kidding, she listens to loud music which her dad Momaru or, King Endimond now, calls weird. She always talks about guys out loud. She refused to be called Neo Princess Serenity because it wasn't "cool". In stead, she wanted to remain Chibi Usa. When she first got to where a Sailor Senshi fuku, she wanted to show it off to some of the boys because it had a short skirt. She wanted her Princess outfit cut short on top but her mother, Neo Queen Serenity, said she wasn't old enough. Being popular wasn't a problem for her, she was captain of the cheerleading squad.  
Her best friend lived with her in Crystal Tokyo in the Crystal palace. It was Minako's, or Sailor Venus's, daughter Hikari. Neither Hikari or Chibi Usa knew who the father was. Minako never wanted to talk about it. Hikari had long blond hair usually tied in a loose braid and green eyes. She stood a little bit taller than Chibi Usa.   
Saturday morning, Chibi Usa walked out of her room and too the breakfast table. Kind Endimond was already sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating the breakfast Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter, made. Neo Queen Serenity wasn't exactly the best cook in the world. Neo Queen Serenity was gone because she had to take care of some important business. Chibi Usa sat down next to her dad. Hikari wasn't up yet.  
"Um dad," Chibi asked to get his attention.  
"What sweetie?" King Endimond replied.  
"Um we have a school dance coming up and I need a new dress, could you take me shopping?" Chibi Usa asked.  
King Endimond sighed. If there was one thing he hated, it was shopping, especially with his wife or daughter. Sure he loved them, but every time he went shopping with either of them, they seemed to look at everything in the store, then they would try on everything in the store. After narrowing it down to about five outfits, they would continuously try on those outfits until they finally made a decision which is usually the first thing they even tried on. All that time, he would have to wait which seemed like hours every time. Neverless, he agreed to go shopping with her in the evening.   
About an hour later, Neo Queen Serenity returned which made King Endimond breath with a sign of relief because she could take Chibi Usa shopping. Neo Queen Serenity had someone with her. Endimond look and saw it was a man with brown hair in a pony tail someone he hadn't seen in 15 of 16 years. He then recognized that it was Kaji, an old friend. The other Sailor Senshi, besides Venus, came down to the room where he was.  
"Kaji-san!" Makoto squealed giving him a hug.  
"Where have you been?" Asked Rei.  
Minako came down the steps with Chibi Usa and Hikari. When she saw Kaji, anger came over her.  
"Kaji! What are you doing here!" Minako demanded angrily.  
"Hey Minako, you haven't changed a bit." Kaji joked. "Well I was just coming back to visit."  
"Mom who is this guy?" Hikari asked.  
"No one!" Minako answered quickly. "Just...Just go some place else."  
Hikari and Chibi Usa started to walk away, but not before Kaji spoke.  
"Hey wait, isn't this my daughter?" He asked swaying his words.  
Hikari stopped and turned. "What?" she asked.  
"No it isn't!" Minako yelled. "You've never even seen her! And she's now 15 years old!" Minako was angry. "Hikari leave!"  
Hikari and Chibi Usa left.  
"I want you to leave too!" Minako screamed at Kaji.  
"Um Minako," Neo Queen Serenity said a little uncomfortable.  
"What!" Minako yelled.  
"I sorta said he could stay here for the night." Neo Queen Serenity said laughing nervously a little.  
"What! How cold you! You know what he did to me that night of the reception!" Minako screamed.  
"Minako, it will only be for one night." Ami reminded.  
"I don't want him here for a second!" Minako yelled.  
Kaji laughed a little. "So where's my room?"  
"Down this way," Rei took his hand and directed him down one of the halls.  
"Neo Queen Serenity! How could you do this!" Minako asked angrily.  
"Well I met him in the South sector and I couldn't just leave him on the street, besides he used to be one of our friends." Neo Queen Serenity answered.  
"You two used to be such a great couple." Makoto reminded her.  
"Yeah, before he raped me that night of Usagi and Momaru's wedding reception!" Minako shot back. "And that's why I gave birth to Hikari."  
That night, Minako laid down in her bed. Her door was locked in case Kaji wanted to get in. The night of the reception came back into her mind. The night Kaji pulled her into a side room. Then next when they were on the floor. That was what she could remember. Then the next couple of days when she found out that she was pregnant, and explaining it to her parents and Artimis. Artimis calling her irresponsible. Her friends teasing her about it. Then finally telling Kaji to go away and never come back. She fell asleep.  
The next day came, Minako walked down the hallway and past the training room. She stopped and looked in. Chibi Usa and Hikari were practicing. You basically had to fight each other till the other one was down. If someone got hurt, they would heal immediately after their time was over.  
"Winds of illusion!" Hikari called on her magic. She hit Chibi Usa and knocked her down. Minako smiled. Then she felt a pair of arms reach around her shoulders and heard the voice she dreaded.  
"She's pretty good." Kaji said.  
"Get off of me!" Minako yelled and broke free of his grasp.  
"Hey, why are you so hostile?" Kaji questioned.  
"You know why!" Minako shot back. "That night at the reception!"  
"What about it?" he asked.  
"You know what! You raped me in the coat room!" Minako screamed.  
"What! Don't you mean you raped me!" Kaji corrected.  
"What are you talking about." Minako demanded taking a few steps back.  
"It's obvious that you don't know the whole story." Kaji explained. That night at the reception you were sitting at the bar and you were so drunk you couldn't sit up straight! So I grabbed you to take you home under Usagi's request. We were in the coat room to get your coat and you began putting all these sexual moves on me that I couldn't resist it. You pulled me on top of you. It was you who started it all."  
"Well why didn't you stop me?" Minako screamed.  
"You were so good with those moves that I could resist." Kaji explained .  
Minako was shocked. She couldn't believe it and felt very guilty. "Oh my God! I am so sorry." Minako apologized and ran into his arms and cried.  
"Hey, by the way I did have fun that night." Kaji joked.  
"Shut up." Minako said through her tears.  
A little later after Minako calmed down, Kaji got ready to leave.  
"So do you want to come with me?" he asked Minako.  
Minako thought for a minute. "No," she answered. "I don't love you like I did back then."  
Kaji shrugged and left. That was the last time Minako ever saw him.   
  



End file.
